L'espoir dans l'écume
by Nafrayu
Summary: Annie Cresta a gagné les Hunger Games un peu par hasard et elle a survécu sans le vouloir réellement. On la dit folle mais elle a sans doute simplement construit autour d'elle de quoi la protéger du Capitole et des autres. Finnick & Annie.
1. Chapter 1

**Note** : Bonsoir ! Depuis un moment une idée d'histoire sur Annie me trottait dans la tête. De toute la saga elle est un des personnages que je préfère avec Enobaria (plus opposé on ne peut pas faire ^^ ) et j'avais envie d'écrire sur ses Hunger Games et sur sa vie avec Finnick. L'histoire s'étirera des Hunger Games d'Annie jusqu'à quelque chose post-Mockingjay et sera fidèle aux livres jusqu'aux 75ème Hunger Games.

**Résumé** : Annie Cresta a gagné les Hunger Games un peu par hasard et elle a survécu sans le vouloir réellement. On la dit folle mais elle a sans doute simplement construit autour d'elle de quoi la protéger du Capitole et des autres. Finnick & Annie.

**Rating : **T

* * *

**Chapitre 01 - Les Jeux**

Il ne faisait pas moins de trente et un degrés dans l'arène de ces soixante-dixième Hunger Games. La chaleur avait beau être sèche, les tributs ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de quitter régulièrement leurs cachettes pour trouver un point d'eau où se rafraîchir. L'arène était très simplement constituée : Un immense fleuve était retenu par un barrage imposant et déversait l'unique point d'eau de l'arène. Il n'y avait que peu d'arbre – secs et noueux - mais énormément de petites grottes et le paysage était très escarpé et rocailleux. La corne d'abondance était occupée par les carrières du Un et du Deux depuis le début et se trouvait près du barrage si bien qu'ils avaient de l'eau fraîche et potable en permanence. Le pire restait la nuit puisque l'air devenait glacial et un tribut était même mort de froid au bout de plusieurs nuits consécutives à dormir dans le froid sans rien pour se protéger.

Les jeux étaient commencés depuis environ huit jours et il ne restait que neufs tributs : Les deux tributs du Un et du Deux, , un garçon du trois, un garçon du Cinq, une fille du Huit et Annie Cresta.

Annie était le tribut féminin du district Quatre, un district de carrière. Malgré tout Annie n'avait jamais aimé tenir une arme et encore moins se battre. Au centre d'entraînement elle avait surtout apprit à manier un trident et diverses techniques de survie mais jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer que son nom soit tiré au sort.

Elle tremblait de peur à chaque Moisson – comme à peu près tous les enfants de douze à dix-huit ans – mais comme tous les autres les Hunger Games lui paraissait une menace très lointaine. Les quelques jours qu'elle avait passé au Capitole lui semblait si lointain désormais. Ça avait été comme un mauvais rêve et elle avait prié chaque matin pour se réveiller dans son lit du district Quatre. Elle aurait aimé savoir ce qui l'attendait pour pouvoir mieux profiter de tout ce qu'elle avait pu avoir : La nourriture chaude et délicieuse, un lit moelleux, la pensée rassurante de se savoir en sécurité de tout. A présent elle allait mourir dans l'arène, seule avec les pensées cauchemardesques qui l'assaillaient.

Annie n'avait pas fait partie de la meute des carrières contrairement à la « tradition » qui voulait que les tributs du Un, du Deux et du Quatre s'allient. Son partenaire de district en avait fait partie et en avait également payé le prix fort. Annie ne voyait pas pourquoi elle devrait s'allier avec ce genre de personne qu'elle trouvait abjecte. Elle n'était pas comme eux, elle n'aimait pas tuer, ni torturer les gens. Elle éprouvait une profonde compassion envers tous ceux qui étaient mort en croyant tout de même un peu qu'ils avaient des chances de revenir vivant.

Annie avait trouvé refuge dans une grotte pratiquement à l'opposé de la corne d'abondance. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la trouve, elle ne voulait pas mourir même si savait qu'elle n'avait plus aucune chance de revenir vivante. Elle songea à sa mère qu'elle aimait tellement et aurait tout donné pour pouvoir lui dire au revoir. Parfois, pour s'échapper un peu de la violence de l'arène, Annie songeait à tous ces petits détails qui faisaient qu'elle adorait sa vie d'avant. La caresse du soleil sur sa peau, l'odeur d'iode qui imprégnait le district, le son rassurant de la mer, la joyeuse agitation de la ville... Toutes ces choses lui manquaient.

Annie se leva et s'approcha d'une petite cavité. L'humidité de la grotte créait de petites flaques d'eau fraîches qui lui permettait de boire et même de se laver un petit peu. Elle avait attaché ses longs cheveux bruns avant de se recroqueviller contre une paroi, son sac de couchage enroulé autour d'elle. Elle farfouilla dans son sac à dos et sortit de la viande séchée qu'elle mâchouilla d'un air absent. Elle se força à compter mentalement à l'envers, c'était une très bonne technique pour oublier ce qui l'assaillait.

Son partenaire de district était mort de la façon la plus horrible qui soit. Elle avait vu la fille du Deux brandir son épée et l'abattre sur le cou du garçon. Son sang avait giclé et Annie s'en était retrouvé couverte, ça avait un goût chaud et métallique. La tête du garçon était tombé à ses pieds, les yeux vide et mort tandis que le reste de son corps avait continué à se vider de son sang sur les cailloux qui tapissaient la Corne d'Abondance.

Annie se souvenait avoir hurlé puis être partie pour échapper à la fille du Deux. Elle avait courut pendant longtemps avant de s'effondrer dans un coin de l'arène et de vomir. Elle haïssait ce goût de sang dans sa bouche. Elle se débarrassa de ses vêtements avant de les laver avec acharnement, puis elle se rinça plusieurs fois la bouche.

Les jours suivants avaient été pénible. Annie s'était terrée dans un coin de l'arène et avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps. Une fois qu'elle n'avait eu plus rien à pleurer, elle s'était contentée de rester immobile, les yeux fixés sur les murs.

Les images revenaient en boucle dans sa tête comme un enregistrement : Le sang, le cadavre de son partenaire de district, l'excitation cruelle du visage de la fille du Deux, le goût de métal qu'elle croyait encore sentir dans sa bouche... Toutes ces images tourbillonnaient et elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour les oublier.

Alors elle avait dénoué ses longs cheveux et commencé à faire des nœuds avec le ruban. Des nœuds simples, compliqués, des nœuds de marin, des nœuds et encore des nœuds. Elle aimait beaucoup faire des nœuds, c'était une activité comme une autre pour se reposer l'esprit et se concentrer. Quand elle faisait ça les horribles souvenirs qui la hantaient partaient et son esprit pouvait se reposer. La nuit les cauchemars étaient violents et elle se réveillait en hurlant avant de plaquer une main contre sa bouche, terrorisée qu'on la trouve et l'abatte comme le garçon de son district.

Alors qu'elle était en train de réaliser un nœud particulièrement complexe, la musique du Capitole résonna dans toute l'arène. Annie se boucha immédiatement les oreilles et pria pour que ça s'arrête. Elle ne voulait pas voir le visage des tributs morts ni se demander comment ou qui les avait tué. Annie était très intelligente, beaucoup plus que la moyenne des gens et elle avait la sensation de comprendre et ressentir les émotions beaucoup plus intensément que les autres. En revanche elle ne pouvait pas comprendre comment une jeune fille de seize ans – comme la fille du Deux – pouvait éprouver un plaisir évident à ôter la vie à quelqu'un et encore plus comment tout un peuple pouvait aimer regarder ce bain de sang. Cette idée lui paraissait inconcevable et irréelle.

Tout doucement, la musique s'arrêta et Annie baissa ses mains. Elle s'enroula dans son sac de couchage et laissa le sommeil l'envahir. Par chance elle était épuisée et les cauchemars la laissèrent tranquille. Elle fut réveillée pourtant quelques heures plus tard par une sorte de tintement de clochette. Un peu ébouriffée, elle cru d'abord que quelqu'un était entré dans la grotte. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et elle retenait pratiquement son souffle. Elle attendit que quelque chose se manifeste mais rien. Au bout de plusieurs minutes elle bougea précautionneusement et comprit ce qui produisait ce tintement si étrange. Un petit parachute argenté était accroché à l'entrée a grotte et se balançait au gré du vent.

Annie écarquilla les yeux. Un cadeau de sponsor ? Pour elle ? C'était plus qu'irréaliste, c'était pratiquement inimaginable. Personne ne miserait sur elle, elle qui se terrait dans une grotte en proie à des cauchemars terrifiants depuis des jours.

Pourtant le parachute argenté était bel et bien là. Annie s'avança et le décrocha précautionneusement. Elle repartit s'envelopper dans son sac de couchage et ouvrit la boite. Elle contenait plusieurs biscuits très moelleux typique du district Quatre et une boite d'allumette. Annie croqua immédiatement dans l'un d'entre eux. C'était un peu salé, chaud et très fondant. Elle résista à l'envie d'allumer un feu et conserva la boite d'allumette dans la poche de son pantalon.

Annie se rallongea et savoura le goût si particulier du biscuit dans sa bouche. Pour elle le message de ses mentors étaient clair, c'était une sorte de cadeau d'adieu.

Mags s'était occupé d'elle avec beaucoup de soin et l'avait défendu de penser qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de gagner. C'était une femme âgée mais très vigoureuse et avec un caractère qui inspirait le respect. L'autre mentor était Finnick Odair. Il avait dix-neuf ans et avait gagné les Hunger Games à l'âge de quatorze ans, depuis il était une sorte de légende dans tout Panem. Il était fort et agile mais surtout très beau ce qui lui avait valu une belle quantité de sponsors. Annie le connaissait de réputation et de vu, souvent elle le croisait sur la plage où elle aimait se balader. Il était toujours très poli et charmeur et c'était précisément pour cette raison qu'elle avait décrété qu'elle ne l'aimait pas.

Finnick avait passé le plus clair de son temps dehors lorsque Annie et Adam – son partenaire de district – partaient dormir. Elle ne dormait jamais tout de suite et passait de longues heures à se tourner et retourner dans son lit. Dans ces moments là elle entendait Finnick s'en aller. Annie trouvait son comportement complètement stupide, elle ne supportait pas son ego et sa suffisance alors qu'il utilisait les femmes comme de simples objets pour assouvir ses désirs.

Chose qu'elle n'avait pas manqué de lui dire un jour alors qu'il lui avait fait à elle – comme à toutes les autres – son numéro d'homme très charmeur qui faisait tomber les dames du Capitole comme des mouches. Il s'était glissé derrière elle et avait posé ses mains sur ses hanches en effleurant sa taille et le bas de son dos. Elle portait encore la robe drapée verte qu'elle avait mise pour l'interview et Finnick avait dû la trouver à son goût. Or Annie détestait ça. Elle aimait la simplicité chez les hommes, lorsqu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'en faire des tonnes pour la séduire. Quand ils étaient simplement eux-mêmes. Or tout dans Finnick était artificiel à ses yeux. Ce soir-là elle s'était sèchement dégagée de son étreinte avant de lui dire qu'il incarnait tout ce qu'elle détestait chez un homme et qu'il ne valait pas mieux que toutes les femmes dans lesquelles il se perdait chaque nuit.

Mags l'avait fortement réprimandé en lui expliquant qu'elle ne le connaissait pas et qu'il était quelqu'un de bien. Annie n'avait rien répondu et était partie dans sa chambre à peu près au même moment où Finnick claquait la porte. Depuis ce soir-là elle ne l'avait pas revu une seule fois, il avait fait en sorte de l'éviter elle en était certaine. Elle s'en voulut un peu de l'avoir blessé, après tout Mags le connaissait depuis longtemps et si elle disait qu'il était quelqu'un de bien s'était sans doute le cas et elle avait même rit à ses blagues une ou deux fois – c'était déjà deux fois plus que Adam qui semblait hermétique à tout humour. Annie secoua la tête, depuis le temps il s'était sans doute consolé dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle grignota un autre biscuit et se rendormit rapidement. Quand les cauchemars ne prenaient pas le dessus sur elle, ses rêves étaient peuplés de choses plus calme combiné à ses souvenirs pour la plupart du district Quatre. Cependant cette nuit-là elle rêva de Finnick. Elle rêva qu'elle marchait près de lui sur une plage sans fin, sa main dans la sienne. Il lui parlait mais elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait et soudain il disparut.

Annie se réveilla en sursaut mais pour une fois sans hurler. Il lui semblait encore sentir les tremblements du sol et le goût de l'eau de mer dans la bouche. Au bout de plusieurs secondes elle constata que le sol tremblait bel et bien. Elle se releva précipitamment et courut à l'extérieur de la grotte. Une secousse plus forte que les autres la projeta à terre et elle resta à découvert le temps que le séisme se calme. Elle avait dû s'entailler le front puisqu'un flot de sang chaud coulait le long de sa joue. Elle épongea comme elle put le sang et se releva.

Le séisme s'était tut dans un silence assourdissant mais quelque chose d'autre sembler se préparer. Un grondement immense sembla provenir du sol envahit toute l'arène. Plusieurs tributs sortirent de leur cachette et semblait aussi terrifié qu'elle. Dans l'immédiat ils pensaient surtout à sauver leurs peaux.

Annie comprit très vite ce qui provoquait ce bruit. Une vague d'eau déferla dans l'arène et commença à tout engloutir. Une vague immense, bouillonnante, et meurtrière. Un tribut s'élança vers la vague en sautant de rocher en rocher et Annie crut d'abord qu'il était devenu fou ou qu'il se suicidait purement et simplement. Mais non. Il tentait de rejoindre le point le plus haut de l'arène, sans doute le seul endroit qui serait épargné et qui serait le lieu de l'affrontement final entres les tributs. Manque de chance, il nageait mal et une vague le déstabilisa, il tomba dans l'eau et fut rapidement engloutit.

Annie connaissait ce genre de vague, elle avait déjà nagé dans des courants forts et pouvait très bien s'en sortir. Elle hésita. Elle pouvait sans doute rejoindre le point le plus haut de l'arène mais elle ne pourrait jamais – et ne voulait pas – lutter et tuer sauvagement un autre tribut. Son intuition lui cria de nager et elle secoua ses craintes. Elle commencerait par nager et elle aviserait ensuite.

Elle sauta dans l'eau dans un plongeon parfait. L'eau était glacée mais elle nagea sans y prêter attention. Une première vague l'obligea à plonger sous l'eau et elle y évolua comme un poisson pendant plusieurs seconde. En remontant à la surface elle constata avec effroi que effectivement que tout était englouti. Il ne restait qu'un petit terrain rocailleux de quelques mètres et personne dessus.

Annie commença à nager sous l'eau où elle évoluait plus rapidement. Cependant au bout de quelques secondes elle croisa le regard vitreux de la fille du district Huit. Elle gisait à présent quelques mètres sous la surface, noyée comme un animal. Annie avala plusieurs gorgée d'eau en remontant et eut du mal à ne pas perdre pied elle aussi. Après tout pourquoi vouloir vivre à tout prix si c'était pour vivre jusqu'à la fin avec tous les cadavres qui peuplaient ses souvenirs ?

Malgré tout elle nagea avec acharnement jusqu'à la plate-forme qui était encore hors de l'eau. Son instinct de survis était pour le moment plus fort que son envie de mourir et elle atteint le rocher épuisée de lutter contre les vagues et ses propres souvenirs. Elle cracha une bonne quantité d'eau avant de se forcer à s'asseoir. Elle voulait croiser le regard de celui ou celle qui la tuerait. Quelque part elle était soulagée, bientôt elle serait délivrée de ses démons.

Mais rien ne vint. Elle eut beau tourner son regard à gauche puis à droite, tout restait vide. Annie était seule avec le fleuve, aucun tribut n'avait visiblement réussit à nager jusque là. En tournant la tête vers la gauche elle la vit. La fille du Deux à moitié étendue sur la pierre glacée. A cette distance Annie ne savait pas si elle vivait ou pas. Désarmée, elle semblait incapable de faire le moindre geste. Ou peut-être était-elle tout simplement morte. La fille du Deux tourna la tête brusquement et croisa le regard de Annie. Elle eut un rictus avant de tousser et de cracher de l'eau. Elle tenta de se hisser hors de l'eau mais ses bras ne purent la porter et elle se laissa retomber sur la plate-forme en gémissant.

Annie comprit ce qui allait se passer. La fille du Deux finirait par lâcher prise et tomberait dans l'eau pour finir morte de noyade et d'épuisement. Après ça un coup de canon retentirait et Annie serait vainqueur. La fille était forte et tenta de se hisser par deux fois avant de tomber dans l'eau pour de bon. Annie enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux et se boucha les oreilles. Elle ne voulait pas la voir ni l'entendre mourir. Elle voulait qu'on lui fiche la paix et qu'on la laisse sombrer elle aussi. Elle commença à pleurer et finit par sombrer dans l'inconscience quelques secondes plus tard. Au loin elle entendit vaguement une voix annoncer sa victoire.

* * *

_Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! :-)_

_A dimanche pour la suite !_


	2. Chapter 2

**Note** : Merci beaucoup de vos reviews, mise en alerte, favoris etc. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir ! :-)

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira, l'avantage avec Annie c'est qu'on a tous notre propre version de son caractère et c'est ce qui la rend si intéressante pour moi ! ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 02 - Le vide**

Vide. C'était à peu près la sensation que Annie ressentait depuis son retours de l'arène. Un vide profond, intense, presque palpable. Parfois cette sensation de néant laissait sa place à une douleur aiguë lorsque les cauchemars s'emparaient d'elle. Elle revoyait Adam, son partenaire de district, gisant sur le sol de la Corne d'Abondance et baignant dans son sang, elle voyait les yeux de la fille du Deux avant qu'elle ne meure d'épuisement et elle revoyait tous ces enfants se tuer fébrilement les uns les autres dans l'espoir de ne pas être le prochain.

Elle ne se rappelait pas avec précision tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis son retours de l'arène. Un hovercraft l'avait ramené en sécurité, on l'avait lavé, gommé, hydraté d'un ton enjoué comme si Annie n'avait rien fait de plus qu'une simple randonnée. Ses préparateurs s'étaient extasiés pendant de longues minutes sur sa victoire mais Annie n'avait pas réagit et s'était contenté de les regarder sans même réussir à les regarder avec mépris. Ils ne se rendaient pas compte de ce qu'elle venait de vivre.

Annie n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis son retours de l'arène. Elle ne savait pas très bien si elle ne voulait pas ou si elle ne pouvait pas mais elle ne disait rien. La traditionnelle interview du vainqueur avec Caesar Flickerman avait été annulé et remplacé par un numéro de charme de Finnick qui l'avait qualifié de personne _« particulièrement fragile et instable »_ et expliquant qu'elle avait _« besoin de beaucoup de repos pour réaliser ce qui lui arrivait »_. Naturellement le Capitole avait interpréter ça en disant qu'elle était complètement folle.

Elle avait beaucoup pleuré ce soir-là en regardant l'interview de Finnick. Il était là gai et enjoué alors qu'Annie se demandait encore si la mort ne serait pas préférable aux cauchemars. Pour la première fois depuis son retours de l'arène, soit trois jours, Annie avait ressentit autre chose que le vide ou la douleur. Une colère sourde et profonde était montée en elle comme du poison dans les veines. Elle haïssait le Capitole de rire de la mort d'enfants, elle haïssait Finnick de la faire passer pour une pauvre folle tandis que lui jouissait de tous les privilèges que lui offrait son statut de vainqueur.

Elle avait finit par éteindre cette maudite télé ne supportant plus le sourire suffisant de Finnick et courut sous la douche. Annie appuya sur plusieurs boutons et une épaisse mousse rose l'enveloppa bientôt. Elle se laissa masser par les différents jets d'eau chaude tout en songeant qu'il aurait mieux valu pour elle de mourir dans l'arène. Mags lui avait témoigné beaucoup d'affection mais elle n'avait pas croisé Finnick une seule fois. Annie savait très bien que c'était parce qu'il aurait préféré que ce soit l'autre tribut qui gagne. Elle savait qu'avant sa mort, Adam avait reçu plusieurs parachutes de sponsors. Le seul et unique qu'elle avait reçu avait dû être envoyé à contre-cœur.

Annie se rinça longuement et s'enveloppa dans une épaisse serviette blanche avant de choisir une robe au hasard dans son immense dressing. Le hasard voulut qu'elle soit verte. Tant mieux ! Elle adorait cette couleur, c'était reposant et tranquille.

Ce soir, comme les autres soirs, elle ne descendit pas dîner et une Muette se chargea de lui apporter un plateau. Cette dernière lui lança un sourire de compassion avant de s'en aller aussi silencieusement qu'elle était venue. Ces derniers temps elle avait droit à un certain panel de réaction à sa victoire de la part des gens. Il y avait la pitié, la compassion, le rire, le dédains et toutes les variantes possibles.

Malgré tout Annie se fichait bien de leurs avis. Ses cauchemars étaient beaucoup trop présents pour lui laisser le moindre répit. Elle avait la sensation étouffante d'évoluer dans une bulle sans pouvoir en sortir. Annie rêvait de pouvoir hurler sa peine et sa souffrance à la face du monde mais les mots comme ses cris se bloquaient dans sa gorge. Elle ne sortait de son mutisme que la nuit quand les cauchemars violents qui l'assaillaient la faisaient hurler de terreur. Annie se réveillait alors en sueur et la gorge douloureuse d'avoir trop crié.

Plusieurs fois quelqu'un avait timidement frappé à la porte mais Annie ne répondait pas.

Deux jours plus tard Annie reprit avec soulagement le chemin de son district. Elle se força à ne pas penser à la Tournée des Vainqueurs qu'il lui faudrait faire dans quelques mois et apprécia plus que tout de se retrouver dans l'immense train qui la ramenait chez elle. Elle pensa à son père et à sa mère. Comment allaient-ils réagir ? Elle se torturaient l'esprit à se demander s'ils seraient fier d'elle ou honteux de son comportement. Peut-être se contenteraient-ils simplement de la réconforter. Annie se sentit mieux à cette idée, elle voulait juste pouvoir être réconfortée et qu'on comprenne ce qu'elle avait vécu.

Elle se trouvait dans un immense compartiment très confortable. Les banquettes étaient faites de velours et brodés de fils multicolores. Les couleurs étaient criardes et s'accordaient mal selon Annie mais la mode du Capitole l'avait toujours laissé de marbre, tout était trop coloré, chargé et artificiel. Un immense buffet se trouvait sur un des côtés de la pièce et ses mentors piochaient allègrement dedans. Annie n'avait pas très faim mais n'avait surtout pas très envie de se faire remarquer. A son entrée dans le train elle s'était recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce et nouait et dénouait son ruban avec application.

- Jolie !

Annie sursauta tant elle était profondément plongée dans ses pensées et leva ses grands yeux vert sur lui. Finnick lui fit un sourire et s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle ne répondit rien et continua ses nœuds. La présence de Finnick la gênait d'autant plus qu'il la fixait sans avoir l'air de se rendre compte qu'elle était mal à l'aise.

- Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

Elle secoua la tête sans lui adresser le moindre regard et lui tourna le dos.

Finnick lança un regard à Mags qui haussa les épaules. Ils avaient fais examiner plusieurs fois Annie par des médecins qui avaient tous affirmé avec la plus grande sévérité que ses cordes vocales étaient intactes. Son mutisme était donc volontaire.

- Tu comptes te laisser mourir de faim ?

Annie finit par tourner la tête vers lui mais se rendit compte que Finnick était déjà partie. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle perdait un peu la notion du temps lorsqu'elle s'enfermait avec ses pensées. Elle sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues et les essuya précipitamment. Finnick aussi devait penser qu'elle était folle à lier. Annie aurait tellement aimé leur dire qu'elle avait mal, qu'elle se sentait vide et morte à l'intérieur d'elle-même.

Pourtant les anciens vainqueurs allaient bien, ils vivaient comme tout le monde et n'avaient pas de problème. Elle avait entendu parler du mentor du district Douze qui était passablement alcoolique mais les conditions de vie là-bas étaient peut-être si difficile que ça n'avait rien à voir avec sa victoire.

Annie releva la tête et croisa le regard de Gordon, un ancien vainqueurs d'une trentaine d'année. Il détourna le regard et continua de vider la bouteille de vin. Finnick lisait dans un coin et Mags devait être partit se dégourdir les jambes.

Annie passa ses bras autour de ses genoux et fixa le paysage qui défilait à toute vitesse devant ses yeux. Son estomac se tordit et elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait faim, malgré tout elle ne fit rien. Elle avait la sensation de n'être rien d'autre qu'une sorte de pièce rapportée qui n'aurait pas dû vivre et dont on ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle posa sa tête contre la vitre et ferma les yeux. La perspective de retrouver sa famille lui mettait du baume au cœur et semblait apaiser ses cauchemars.

Pourtant au bout de plusieurs minutes sa faim s'accentua et son estomac poussa un grognement de protestation.

- Hey Cresta, l'apostropha Gordon, tu veux manger ?

Annie ne répondit rien et continua de fixer la vitre. Elle voulait qu'on la laisse tranquille, elle ne voulait rien à voir à faire avec les vainqueurs. Pour elle, elle n'avait rien gagné du tout.

- Si ça se trouve elle ne m'entend même pas, dit-il à Finnick, tu crois qu'elle est partie pour de bon dans son propre monde ?

Les yeux d'Annie se perlèrent de larmes et elle enfouit sans visage entre ses genoux. Elle commença à pleurer sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle pleurait de douleur, d'humiliation et de honte. Derrière elle Finnick répondit sèchement à Gordon mais elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il dit. Dans le fond elle s'en fichait, ses parents eux au moins ne diraient pas qu'elle était folle.

Quelqu'un tapota doucement son épaule et elle sursauta. Elle releva ses yeux imbibés de larmes et croisa le regard de Finnick qui semblait mal à l'aise. Il lui tendit une assiette pleine mais elle ne fit aucun geste pour la prendre.

- Il faut que tu manges Annie.

Elle secoua la tête et resserra un peu plus sa prise autour de ses genoux. Elle se rendit compte que Gordon était partit et se sentit un peu soulagée.

- Tiens mange, répéta t-il en lui tendant de nouveau l'assiette, sinon Mags va me maudire, ajouta t-il en souriant.

La nourriture dégageait une odeur si délicieuse que Annie céda. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille et engloutit son repas en quelques minutes.

- On arrive bientôt, tu dois avoir hâte de revoir tes parents, dit Finnick en la regardant.

Annie ne répondit rien et termina son assiette. Elle ne savait toujours pas si elle appréciait Finnick ou non d'autant plus que c'était lui qui l'avait faite passer pour une folle à lier lors de l'interview de Caesar Flickerman. Avant les Hunger Games, Annie avait plusieurs fois croisé Finnick sur le navire de son père – il était pêcheur – mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment fait connaissance avec lui. Depuis que son corps de petite fille était devenu celui d'une femme, Finnick la taquinait et la charmait comme il le faisait avec presque l'intégralité des femmes du Capitole. Avant les Jeux elle aimait bien qu'il la charme, c'était agréable et flatteur et Finnick était de bonne compagnie. Mis à part ça, il vivait au Village des Vainqueurs la plupart du temps.

- Annie ?

Annie leva ses yeux vert sur lui et se rendit compte qu'il lui avait posé une question. Elle songea qu'elle avait un certain problème de concentration.

- Je te demandais si tu voulais manger autre chose ?

Elle secoua la tête et posa l'assiette sur la table en face d'elle.

- Maintenant que tu vas habiter au Village des Vainqueurs, je connais une plage très belle que tu aimerais. C'est un peu difficile d'y accéder mais on y est tranquille.

Il lui lança un regard appuyé accompagné d'un sourire en coin. Les yeux d'Annie s'agrandirent sous l'horreur quand elle comprit qu'il lui proposait ni plus ni moins de s'envoyer en l'air à l'abri des regards. Finnick fronça les sourcils devant son regard et sembla comprendre ses déductions.

- Oh non non ce n'est pas du tout ce que je...

Il fut interrompu par Annie qui le gifla. Elle regarda un instant sa main comme si elle réalisait tout juste ce qu'elle venait de faire et s'enfuit précipitamment par la porte.

* * *

Annie fut réveillé par un bruit fort et sursauta violemment. Par moment elle se croyait encore dans l'arène et il lui fallait plusieurs longues secondes pour se rappeler qu'elle était bel et bien en sécurité dans sa nouvelle maison. Son père poussa un nouveau ronflement sonore et toute la maison trembla. Annie retint un fou rire et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Elle était en sécurité dans sa maison et ses parents étaient là. A son retours au district Quatre, elle avait passé deux jours dans un état proche de la catatonie. Ses parents refusèrent en bloc les explications de Mags et amenèrent Annie voir un médecin. Il avait également conclu que son état était dû à ce qu'elle avait vécu dans l'arène et que seul le temps pourrait l'aider. Il ajouta aussi que son refus de parler était volontaire et qu'elle seule pouvait décider de s'y remettre.

Ses parents n'avaient pas voulu s'installer au Village des Vainqueurs, appréciant leurs vies près du port, mais la mère d'Annie était venue avec son père chez elle pour quelques jours. La mère d'Annie était une femme grande et très belle. Elle était pour Annie l'incarnation de l'indépendance et de la force et elle l'admirait beaucoup. Bien qu'elle n'en parlait jamais, Annie savait que sa mère s'était longuement entraîné en tant que tribut de carrière même si elle n'avait jamais été ni choisit si volontaire. Le père d'Annie était un colosse avec un visage jovial et des yeux d'un vert étonnamment brillant. Il riait beaucoup et était d'une nature joviale et optimiste.

Tous les deux étaient d'accord pour dire que leur fille unique était la plus belle chose qui leur soit jamais arrivé. C'est pour cette raison que, pendant que Annie serrait ses parents dans ses bras, ils lancèrent aux mentors et à chaque personne ayant participé de près ou de loin aux souffrances de leurs filles, un regard qui leur annonçait les pires souffrances. Gordon perdit littéralement de sa superbe lorsque que la mère d'Annie déclara de sa voix la plus froide et tranchante et qui n'était pourtant pas plus haute qu'un murmure, qu'elle ne laisserait certainement pas tout cela impuni.

Ils avaient accepté le mutisme de leur fille et la couvraient d'attention si bien qu'au bout d'une semaine Annie se sentit mieux. Elle avait reprit du poids et dormaient plusieurs heures d'affilés sans se réveiller en hurlant. Un soir elle avait même sourit à une des innombrables blagues de son père. Ils finirent par repartir chez eux avec regret mais promirent à Annie de venir la voir chaque jour.

Annie se baladait dans sa maison, un peu vide, sans se sentir chez elle. Tout était trop grand, trop blanc, trop inconnu. Quelqu'un, sans doute un des crétins du Capitole, avait cru intelligent d'encadrer et d'accrocher un cadre au mur avec un diplôme attestant de sa victoire. Annie sentit une colère sourde monter en elle et arracha le cadre du mur avant de l'envoyer violemment à travers la pièce. Il se brisa au sol et le verre vola en éclat. Annie se rendit compter qu'elle pleurait à chaude larme et commença à ramasser les morceaux de verre.

L'un d'eux, plus tranchant que les autres, lui entailla profondément la main et elle le lâcha avec un cri de douleur. Annie regarda le sang couler de sa main blessée et cette couleur écarlate et brillante lui rappela le sang qui avait giclé sur elle lors de la décapitation d'Adam.

Elle se mit à pleurer de plus belle et songea à s'allonger sur le sol pour finir la soirée et la nuit en boule au milieu des débris de verre lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

Annie releva la tête un peu surprise et enroula précipitamment un morceau de tissus autour de sa main. Puis elle sécha ses larmes tant bien que mal et alla ouvrir.

C'était Finnick.

Elle ne l'avait plus revu depuis qu'elle l'avait giflé et espéra qu'il ne venait pas recommencer ses propositions graveleuses.

- Mags m'a dit que tes parents étaient repartis chez eux, je voulais voir si tu allais bien.

Elle hocha la tête et remarqua alors que le sang avait tâché le tissus blanc avec lequel elle avait enveloppé sa main. Ajouté à ça ses joues striées de larmes et Finnick comprit très vite que ça n'allait pas.

- Tu t'es blessé ?

Elle secoua la tête et recula contre la porte. Finnick parla alors d'une voix si basse qu'elle dû se pencher pour comprendre.

- Annie pour la dernière fois tu as mal compris ce que je voulais dire. Je t'ai parlé de cet endroit parce c'est un endroit où il n'y a pas de mouchards, murmura t-il.

Les mouchards. Annie avait oublié jusqu'à son existence et il était probable que le Capitole la considère comme trop folle pour être surveillée. Malgré tout elle se sentait idiote et la honte s'empara d'elle.

- Je ne me serais jamais permis de te dire ce genre de chose, continua t-il.

Annie eut un sourire triste. Bien sûr qu'il n'aurait jamais pu insinuer ce genre de chose. Personne ne serait assez censé pour vouloir être avec elle, elle était belle elle le savait, mais trop instable à présent.

- Par contre tu ne peux pas rester avec ça, dit-il en désignant sa main.

Sans lui demander son avis il entra dans la maison et tomba sur le cadre brisé en mille morceaux et le diplôme qui gisait à terre, parsemé de gouttes de sang.

- Allé vient, on s'occupera de ça plus tard, se contenta t-il de dire.

Finnick dénicha une trousse à pharmacie et Annie se demanda comment elle avait bien pu atterrir là. Toute la maison était presque vide, aseptisé.

Quand il lui prit la main, elle se retira brutalement.

- Désolé, tu veux le faire toi-même ?

Annie contempla sa main et se souvint que lorsqu'elle avait vu le sang couler, des souvenirs qu'elle s'efforcer d'oublier étaient remontés à la surface. Elle ne voulait pas le faire mais elle ne faisait pas confiance à Finnick.

- Annie ?

Elle le regarda et lui tendit timidement la main. Il la désinfecta soigneusement avant lui mettre un bandage propre. Puis il s'occupa de nettoyer le verre et de ramasser le diplôme. Annie s'assit sur son canapé et songea qu'il lui faudrait peut-être refaire la décoration. Tout était trop blanc, trop froid dans cette maison. Du coin de l'œil elle vit Finnick lui lancer des coups d'œils fréquent. Elle se fichait bien de ce que Finnick pouvait penser d'elle, quand sa mère était là elle lui avait conseillé de se reconstruire sans se soucier des autres.

- Annie ? Tu veux en faire quoi ?

Il agita le diplôme devant ses yeux. Annie regarda son beau visage et ses yeux lumineux. Comment pouvait-il vivre sans cauchemars ? Elle aurait aimé lui dire qu'elle se sentait mourir à l'intérieur, qu'elle voulait simplement qu'on comprenne que les cauchemars la rongeaient comme du poison. Elle saisit le papier, se leva et courut dans le salon où elle avait allumé un feu de cheminée. Étrange idée lorsqu'il faisait pratiquement trente degrés dehors et que c'était l'été. Malgré tout Annie avait constamment l'impression d'avoir froid, parfois elle se réveillait la nuit tremblotante persuadée d'être encore dans l'arène et trempée de cette pluie glacée qui tombait continuellement la nuit. Elle jeta le papier dans les flammes et le regarda se tortiller et brûler comme s'il hurlait de douleur. Annie aussi avait la sensation de se consumer, elle voulait parfois hurler de douleur et de peur mais les sons se bloquaient dans sa gorge en lui laissant une sensation étouffante.

Puis elle se recroquevilla sur le canapé et posa sa tête contre la fenêtre depuis laquelle elle pouvait voir la mer. Finnick pouvait bien s'en aller, rester ou se jeter par dessus la falaise, elle s'en fichait. La douleur sourde qu'elle ressentait perpétuellement l'avait reprise et elle se renferma dans son mutisme. Elle s'endormit rapidement et, pendant quelques heures, son visage perdit son air mélancolique et perpétuellement triste.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ! A dimanche pour la suite :-)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Note** : Bonsoir ! J'ai décidé de poster cette fic tous les vendredi au lieu des dimanches soir (parce que le dimanche soir on finit ses devoirs super en retard pour le lendemain c'est bien connu) :-)

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça me fait toujours très plaisir !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 03 - La tournée des vainqueurs**

Il se passa successivement plusieurs choses assez étranges dans la vie d'Annie Cresta depuis son retours des jeux. Elle commença par recevoir une lettre très officielle du Capitole l'informant du début de la tournée des Vainqueurs dans un mois environ. La lettre était faite d'un papier blanc assez épais et les lettres étaient couleur d'or. Comme tout ce qui lui rappelait ce qu'elle avait vécu, la lettre brûla dans la cheminée jusqu'à en être réduite à un petit tas de cendre gris.

Annie avait la sensation de survivre chaque jour comme si elle était encore dans l'arène. Elle repoussait inlassablement ses cauchemars, s'efforçait d'y penser le moins possible, tentait d'apprécier toutes les petites choses du quotidien qu'elle adorait autrefois. C'était un combat de chaque instant et la moindre petite victoire l'aidait à espérer qu'un jour tout redevienne normal. C'était un mensonge bien sûr, jamais les choses ne seraient comme avant.

Malgré tout Annie caressait l'espoir d'être un jour plus forte que ses cauchemars. Finnick n'avait pas reparlé de ce qu'il avait vu, du diplôme des Hunger Games brûlé et du cadre qu'elle avait vraisemblablement frappé. Il était revenu, à son plus grand étonnement, deux jours après. Il lui avait porté du poisson frais et expliqué qu'il fallait qu'elle mange pour reprendre du poids. Annie n'avait rien dit – elle se sentait encore incapable de parler – mais elle avait hoché la tête en signe de reconnaissance. Le poisson était délicieux une fois grillé et pour la première fois depuis longtemps Annie avait mangé avec plaisir. Ses joues étaient encore creuses et ses os saillants mais elle reprenait du poids petit à petit.

Ses parents avaient beau la choyer comme avant, elle les fuyait. Elle se sentait incapable de participer à la vie de famille comme avant. Elle se sentait comme déconnectée de la réalité et les horreurs qu'elle avait vécu prenait le pas sur sa vie d'avant. Elle affichait un sourire de façade mais son mutisme et ses yeux torturés parlaient mieux que des mots sur ce qu'elle éprouvait constamment. Ses parents tentaient de la faire parler de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables mais rien.

Un matin Annie s'était réveillée, comme tous les matins, allongée sur le sofa, roulée en boule dans une couverture. L'âtre de la cheminée fumait tandis que les derniers lambeaux de bois achevaient de se consumer lentement. Annie remua un peu les cendres mais le feu ne repartit pas. Elle se leva et se prépara un café bien chaud avec du lait avant de s'installer sur sa terrasse qui surplombait la mer. A présent elle avait les moyens de s'acheter du café et d'en boire tous les jours, c'était peut-être le seul avantage à être un gagnant.

Elle regarda les vagues se briser contre les falaises et imagina qu'elles faisaient de même avec sa maison. Cette maison si blanche, si aseptisé et qui semblait abriter tous ses cauchemars. Annie se leva et rentra à l'intérieur. Elle observa les murs blancs et eut envie d'y jeter un pot de peinture vert pour tenter d'y mettre un peu de vie. Elle commença par arracher les rideaux des fenêtres et de les jeter en boule dans un coin et contempla le soleil qui s'était soudainement invité dans la pièce. C'était déjà un peu plus chaleureux.

- Annie ma chérie ?

La voix chaleureuse de son père raisonna dans la maison et Annie eut un sourire. Elle se sentait mieux de savoir son père chez elle, comme un rempart entre elle et ce qui l'assaillaient.

- Je t'ai amené du poisson, des gâteaux de ta mère et tout un tas de linge, dit-il en farfouillant dans le sac de vêtements que sa femme avait préparé.

Elle sourit à son père et prit les vêtements qu'elle monta à l'étage. Un monceau de sacs divers s'entassaient dans la chambre et le lit était dans le même état qu'elle l'avait trouvé en partant. Bien fait et propre. Elle ne voulait pas dormir dans sa chambre pour des raisons qu'elle ne comprenait pas non plus elle-même. Annie ne se sentait clairement pas chez elle dans cette maison et il lui arrivait souvent de se recroqueviller devant la cheminée et de dormir ainsi.

* * *

La tournée des vainqueurs arriva plus rapidement que Annie ne l'aurait voulu. Le chaud temps de l'été avait laissé sa place à un air plus frais et des jours plus cours : l'automne serait bientôt là.

Elle remonta dans ce train qu'elle haïssait et retrouva des gens qu'elle aurait espéré oublier. Ses préparateurs lui avaient fais enfiler une très jolie robe verte et Annie soupçonnait Mags de leur avoir dit qu'elle adorait cette couleur. Elle fixa alors le vert de sa robe en imaginant que c'était la mer et qu'elle pouvait y nager dedans.

Elle songea alors avec stupeur que cela faisait plusieurs semaines – depuis juste avant la Moisson en réalité – qu'elle n'avait pas mit un pied sur la plage. Tout à coup cette idée lui donna envie de pleurer, elle voulait retourner chez elle et aller se baigner dans la mer.

- Annie tu veux manger ?

Elle releva la tête vers Finnick qui s'était assit à côté d'elle et secoua la tête.

- Comme tu veux. Elle est jolie ta robe, ajouta t-il.

Annie ne put s'empêcher de ricaner doucement. Avant Finnick la taquinait souvent quand il la voyait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rougisse et le traite d'idiot. Il riait et finissait par s'en aller non sans lui avoir lancé une des œillades charmeuses dont il avait le secret. Mais aujourd'hui Annie savait qu'il cherchait juste à la faire parler, ou soulager sa conscience ou juste à dire quelque chose. Elle ne voyait pas ni pourquoi ni comment quelqu'un pourrait la trouver à son goût et de toute manière personne ne pourrait la comprendre.

- On va commencer par le district Douze et remonter jusqu'au Quatre, continua t-il d'expliquer sans saisir le moins du monde que l'esprit d'Annie était déjà reparti très loin d'ici.

- … Tu m'écoutes Annie ?

Finnick comprit qu'elle ne l'écoutait pas le moins du monde. Elle fixait le paysage qui défilait à toute vitesse sans réellement le voir. Il soupira et but d'un trait le verre de vin qu'il tenait dans sa main avant de se souvenir qu'il n'aimait pas ça. Le train pourrait dérailler que Annie ne s'en rendrait même pas compte. Parfois il se demandait si la secouer un bon coup ne lui ferait pas du bien. Il la regarda et la trouva si fragile que la secouer reviendrait probablement à la briser en mille morceaux. Il se souvenait de la Annie d'avant les Jeux, celle qui riait aux moindres blagues, celle qui ressemblait à une poupée, celle qui rougissait à chaque fois qu'il lui faisait remarquer qu'elle était belle.

Aujourd'hui Annie était prisonnière des jeux. Finnick ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête mais elle devait revivre encore et encore tout ce qui la terrifiait. Les rares fois où il arrivait à lui faire refaire surface, elle le regardait avec un tel mépris qu'il préférait encore boire toute une bouteille de vin que de supporter son regard. A vrai dire il se sentait mal à l'aise en sa présence, il avait l'impression qu'elle sondait toute son âme quand elle le regardait. Et finalement Finnick songea que Annie était la seule personne à le voir comme il l'était : Quelqu'un de méprisable.

Il laissa une assiette de nourriture près d'Annie et partie chercher Mags ou Gordon. Ou n'importe qui qui lui changerait les idées.

Finnick savait que la tournée des Vainqueurs était une mauvaise idée en ce qui concernait Annie. Elle semblait constamment vivre dans son propre monde, déconnectée de la réalité. Finnick ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose où si elle ne cessait de revivre encore et encore tout ce qui l'avait détruite. Pourtant au district Douze elle se montra plus ouverte que d'habitude. Elle souriait timidement à la population et mangea de bon cœur. Malgré tout elle ne décrocha pas un mot et ce fut Mags qui parla l'essentiel du temps.

Ce fut pareil dans l'essentiel des autres districts jusqu'au Deux. Pour une raison quelconque – sans doute parce que la fille du Deux avait été la dernière tribut à mourir – la population semblait attendre une sorte de discours de la part d'Annie. Lorsque Finnick lui proposa elle secoua violemment la tête et partit se cacher dans le bâtiment où l'attendait ses préparateurs. Finnick détestait devoir jouer les paravents, il détestait devoir se faire passer pour ce qu'il n'était pas et être aux yeux des autres une personne totalement différente.

Parfois il se sentait étouffer, comme prisonnier de tout ce que Snow avait crée autour de lui. Il rêvait souvent d'une vie simple au district Quatre avec sa famille. Mais ce rêve était aussi inaccessible que ses rêves de liberté et d'une vie sans Snow et les Hunger Games. Très souvent, Finnick se posait cette question : _« Qu'est-ce qui me retiens encore ici ? »_. C'était une question obsédante, entêtante. Le genre de question qui reste en vous jusqu'à ce que vous ayez une réponse. Finnick avait des raisons de rester en vie, il avait sa mère, sa petite sœur et son grand frère. Dans le détail c'était différent. Seule sa petite sœur semblait sincèrement ravie de le voir. Elle n'avait que neuf ans et sa mère l'avait préservé de tout ce qui faisait la violence de ce monde. Finnick était terrifiée de savoir que dans trois ans elle pourrait être moissonnée pour les Hunger Games. Son grand frère quant à lui ne lui parlait plus ou presque. Finnick savait qu'il ne venait voir leur mère que les jours où il n'était pas là. Il considérait, comme beaucoup d'autres, que Finnick était un traître. Qu'il prenait du bon temps avec toutes les femmes du Capitole tandis que d'autres mourraient de faim.

Finnick ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir même si au fond de lui il se sentait très amer et très seul. Il adorait passer du temps avec sa petite sœur et couvrir sa mère de cadeau qu'il ramenait du Capitole. Malgré tout il sentait leur regard plus tranchant qu'une lame dans son dos. Il rêvait plus que tout de leur hurler tout ce que Snow l'obligeait à faire pour qu'ils soient tous en sécurité même s'il n'en avait pas le droit.

Souvent Finnick était fatigué de jouer la comédie, il rêvait parfois de sa mort. Il se revoyait dans l'arène, au bain de sang. Il aurait été très facile de se faire tuer par n'importe quel autre tribut, tout le monde le prenait pour quelqu'un de faible. Il serait mort, sa mère et sa famille l'aurait pleuré, les sponsors se seraient arrachés les cheveux, puis on l'aurait oublié. Parfois la mort avait quelque chose de réconfortant pour Finnick même si y penser de cette façon à seulement dix-neuf ans avait quelque chose de particulièrement macabre.

Finnick avait déjà sérieusement songé à se suicider. Dans ces moments-là il pensait souvent le pour et le contre. Même si mourir le tentait pour tout l'apaisement qu'elle lui procurerait, il ne voulait pas mettre en danger sa famille. Sa sœur était trop petite pour comprendre, trop petite pour le prendre pour un traître et avec elle il se sentait lui-même. Se suicider était une décision très égoïste et Finnick avait besoin de sa famille même si une partie d'entre elle le méprisait.

Ce jour-là, dans le district Deux, il avait prit la parole à la place d'Annie et avait longuement justifié son absence par son esprit totalement perturbé. Il savait qu'il avait exagéré mais au moins on la laisserait tranquille. Ce qu'il endurait depuis trois ans maintenant, Finnick savait qu'on lui ferait endurer à elle. Sauf que les habitants du Capitole ne seraient sans doute pas spécialement attirés par les personnes mentalement instables comme Annie. Elle avait beau être belle, elle avait une chance d'échapper à ça. De toute manière, Annie n'était sans doute plus suffisamment avec eux pour se formaliser de ça.

Ou du moins il le croyait.

Il repartit dans le bâtiment où ils étaient hébergés pour la nuit avant de partir pour le district Trois. Finnick ne rêvait que d'une bonne douche chaude et peut-être d'un peu de whisky.

Peut-être.

Ses rêves furent réduis à néant lorsque, en entrant dans sa chambre, la bouteille de whisky vola dans la pièce et s'écrasa violemment sur le mur à quelques mètres de sa propre tête. Il resta tétanisé en comprenant que c'était Annie qui venait de faire ça.

- Alors comme ça je suis totalement perturbée ?

C'était sa première phrase en deux mois. Elle sembla un peu choqué par sa propre voix mais ne perdit pas pied pour autant. Sa colère lui donnait assez de force pour ne pas s'enfermer avec ses cauchemars comme elle le faisait habituellement.

- Annie écoutes il fallait que...

Il se jeta à terre derrière un sofa tandis qu'un beau vase de porcelaine explosait sans ménagement contre le mur derrière lui. Finnick sentit que Annie n'avait pas _du tout_ apprécié de s'être vu qualifié de personne complètement perturbée et qu'il avait eu tort de la sous-estimer.

- Écoutes moi s'il te plaît, je t'assure que je ne voulais pas te faire de mal.

Il y eut un silence puis Annie apparut devant lui, les yeux embués de larmes.

- La dernière fois que je t'ai entendu dire ça aux caméras je n'ai rien dis. Je me suis dis que tu ne comprenais juste rien mais maintenant je comprend que tu es juste quelqu'un de mauvais. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour te supporter, tu me dégoûtes.

Puis elle partit précipitamment en pleurant à chaude larme.

Finnick resta immobile pendant plusieurs minutes.

_« Tu me dégoûtes » _

C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un lui disait ça. Pourtant c'était aussi la première fois que quelqu'un voyait Finnick comme lui-même se voyait. Est-ce que Annie pensait vraiment qu'il était quelqu'un de mauvais ? Il n'en savait vraiment rien mais dans le fond elle n'avait pas tort. La seule image qui était diffusé de lui le montrait en train de passer de lit en lit avec une désinvolture toute assumée. Après ça c'était difficile de passer pour quelqu'un de bien.

Il finit par se relever et ramasser les innombrables bouts de verres qui tapissaient sa chambre. Finalement il fit appel à un Muet qui lui dénicha une autre chambre pour la nuit tandis qu'ils nettoyaient l'autre.

* * *

Annie rentra dans sa chambre, claqua la porte et se précipita sur son lit où elle s'écroula en pleurant bruyamment.

- Je ne suis pas folle... dit-elle dans un sanglot à peine plus haut qu'un murmure, je ne suis pas folle...

Elle pleura ainsi pendant presque une heure, se sentant humilié et salie. Elle n'était pas folle mais personne ne voulait comprendre ce qu'il se passait précisément dans sa tête. Personne ne faisait le moindre effort pour l'écouter.

Il lui sembla que quelqu'un venait taper à sa porte mais elle ne répondit pas et résista à l'envie de balancer quelque chose dessus.

Le lendemain matin on vint la chercher pour repartir vers le district Trois, dernière étape avant le Quatre. Les préparateurs d'Annie l'habillèrent d'une longue robe rouge que Annie détesta immédiatement. C'était trop criard, trop sanglant. Elle redoutait de revoir Finnick en plus d'être très en colère contre lui.

Mais Finnick se contenta d'être comme d'habitude. C'est à dire suprêmement agaçant et loin de s'apaiser, sa colère s'accentua. Tout à coup le train freina brutalement et tout le monde fut déstabilisé.

- Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Mags qui était tombée.

Gordon l'aida à se relever et essuya le vin qui avait coulé sur sa chemise propre.

- Le train s'est arrêté, dit Finnick.

- Comment ça ? Mais nous sommes pressés ! S'exclama une préparatrice aux cheveux vert pomme dont Annie oubliait toujours le nom.

Un machiniste vint leur expliquer que quelque chose était tombé sur la voie et qu'il faudrait au moins une bonne heure pour tout réparer.

- Formidable, grogna Gordon en se resservant du vin, il ne manquait plus que ça. Déjà qu'on fait une tournée qui ne sert à rien, en plus on est retardé.

- Ça ne sert pas à rien, répliqua Finnick.

- Quand on a une vainqueur amorphe si.

Annie commença à sangloter et courut se réfugier dans sa chambre où elle claqua la porte. Finnick assassina du regard Gordon qui répondit par un _« bah quoi ? »_ la bouche pleine de pommes de terre.

- Fiches lui la paix un peu !

Gordon leva les yeux au ciel et sortit lui aussi du wagon non sans avoir lancé un regard noir à Finnick.

* * *

_Pour changer j'ai voulu écrire du point de vue de Finnick, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! :)_

_Et à vendredi prochain !_


End file.
